


Boston Grease Monkey

by OtakuRN



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: Epiphany has a neighbor that she fancies. He happens to be Chris Evans that works on cars across the street. Turns out pancakes are great for getting someone in your house.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Boston Grease Monkey

Boston Cremes. They are delicious. 

Inappropriately delicious. I buy a Boston creme for myself once a week on Wednesdays. I leave work early and I sit on my porch and watch as he fixes cars, boats and all sorts of machines and tools. His muscles drip with sweat and grease from the machines. Sometimes people bring lawn mowers for him to fix, other times their cars or appliance too. With the appliances, he'd often tell them he couldn't fix that but he could repair boats, bikes and skateboards. What couldn't he fix I often wondered. There were other times where I arrived to work later than I wanted to because I watched him as he gathered his tools, making sure they were in working order. There were times I saw women leaving his house, he didn't discriminate on race or size somewhat. I wondered if I could be in that number but realized I had no idea how to go about that nor did I want to be one of the many. Lately, within the last month or so, there had been less women with almost no overnights. This might be bordering on obsession watching him this closely.

I didn't have anything for him to fix, not even a broken toaster. I had spoken to him casually, a hello, how are you and the like. One of the times we did speak, I wasn't aware he was outside. I didn't see his truck pull up. I sat on my porch sipping water and eating banana pancakes I made for myself since I had worked a day last weekend and was off on a Friday. No make up, my hair up in a scrunchie, not my usual clip and I hadn't greased my hair so my edges with new growth were nice and puffy. I did at least put lotion on myself this morning after taking a shower, but I was going to need another one from all this sweat. It was cooler outside than inside the house, but my armpits were working on some new sweat stains with my t-shirt. I heard a deep voice greet me. 

“Good afternoon. You happen to have a second plate of those? I thought they were pancakes Epiphany. They look and smell delicious.” He took a deep breath as his white shirt was sticking to his bulging chest and arms. His biceps looked as big as my head. I nodded as my mouth was full of food and I nearly choked from surprise. He removed his shoes, leaving them on the porch as he opened my screen door and walked into my small house. The kitchen was in the front of the house. I heard water as he washed his hands, I got up to see if he used soap or not, he did. This made me giddy. Weird, but I'm a nurse and always happy to see people use soap and water. He dried them on the dish towel that hung from the oven. I walked over and got him a plate, knife, fork and glass. He made his own plate, got some water and came out to the porch with me. It was hot, humid, the moist air hung over us as we ate. The only sounds were from us swallowing our food and scraping our plates. I watched his Adam's apple as he ate, slowing the rate that I consumed my food. I noticed he had what looked to be a foreign language tattooed on his left clavicle. When we finished, we both drank some water and sat, looking at the trees that lined the street, green with white flowers on them. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second, feeling content at being full, I patted my belly as I forgot that I had a guest. The reminder of his presence came in the form of a chuckle to which I straightened myself in my chair. His blue eyes appeared to gleefully twinkle with my discomfort, I poked my bottom lip out slightly with my lips pursed.

“Very cute. Glad to see I wasn't the only one enjoying the food. Thank you for letting go into your house and make a plate. It really was yummy. I usually see you eating those Boston Cremes with coffee.” He flashed a grin, leaning forward on the table, taking another sip of his water. I could feel the sweat drip down the side of my face like the water on the glass.

“Sorry about that. I forgot myself. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the food. If I make some more, you're welcome to come by and have some more Chris. I can make more than pancakes, though some things are still a work in progress.” I made myself laugh with that one. I didn't really know what to talk about with him and he pretty much said that he knows I watch him while I eat my doughnuts.

“Then I'll stop by and try out your recipes then. In between my jobs.” He stood up and I followed suit, though there isn't really a need to see him off. He was going to walk back over to his brother's house and continue working. This was a pleasant diversion to an otherwise boring day off. Chris didn't leave, he gathered the dishes and took them inside. I followed him inside and stood at the door, curious what exactly he was doing.

Walking around in someone else's house should be odd. But he did feel like he knew her a little. Chris knew that Epiphany was a nurse, friendly and seems to keep track of him. She watched him from her porch daily, and he was aware. There were times he would wave hello and she would wave back smiling, caught off guard that he actually responded to her voyeurism. Well he wasn't sure if her reaction was that he responded or if it was that he wasn't mad about it. Chris chuckled that he wasn't upset at all, now in her house, he looked around and it looked cozy and warm. He took the dishes over to the sink and started washing them. Epiphany just watched him in awe and confusion, picking up the dish towel, she dried them after he washed and put them away.

The outside of his brother's house was in a plantation style and much bigger that Epiphany's house, but inside was ultra modern. Chris was not a fan. His brother had been suggesting that his steady stream of women was bothersome to say the least, but Chris had been getting bored with them. Sometimes they had actually hired him to fix something, other times it had been a woman who gave him her number at a bar or the grocery store. It usually lead to the same outcome though, sex and then they don’t talk. They leave or he leaves, they were kinda starting to look the same. The women didn’t look like the lady who watched him from across the street, however, she was calm, controlled, content to watch him. She said hello, he said hello, how are you? The weather, flowers, work, then they parted. He wondered about the stories she must have working as a nurse, but what kind of nurse was she? What did she do besides watching him? He didn’t see any men going to her house, well none that she seemed to be dating. They seemed to be family members and within the last month, Chris had started to wonder if she ate things other than coffee and doughnuts, that’s usually what he saw her with. Watching him in the morning when she was going to her car, lately, he had gotten a kick out of purposely tinkering with an engine or just cleaning his tools in the driveway shirtless. Some women were fond of tattoos and others were turned off. He found that with the women he slept with as well.

The first morning he tried this shirtless act, she dropped her coffee in her driveway. The handy-man made sure to work up a sheen for her as part of his plan. He felt bad that she did drop it and walked over to pick it up for her. She started at him like a deer in headlights as he came over, and picked her cup up. He heard her exhale and he wasn’t sure if he had freaked her out or not.

“Thank you Chris.” As he handed it to her, he cupped her hand in his, smiling.

“You’re welcome, Epiphany.” She kept her eyes on his, daring herself not to look down. He was taller than her though and behind him there was no shade, she squinted a bit. “Have a good day at work. Hopefully there’s more coffee at work.”

“T-There is. I’m going to throw away the cup once I get to work. It cracked a bit.” She stuttered, her eyes took their time to gaze downward at the cup, taking in his well-build chest dusted with hair that made a trail down to his shorts. Clearing her throat reminded her to look back up. Chris let go of her hand, it’s soft and smooth. The cup was indeed cracked.

“I’ll have a new one for you when you get back from work as an apology.” He smiled, running his hand over his beard in thought. It was a dark brown, not patchy and not long like a swamp person. There was a bull looking tattoo on his left bicep, a kanji symbol on his right. His left clavicle has was looked to be three sentences on it but she couldn’t make out the language. The most curiously one was a name on the right side of his abdomen with a name of it. All things she would be thinking about at work and tonight.

“You don’t need to, I was the one who dropped it Chris. You have a good day too.” She smiled weakly and got in her car, pulling out of the driveway. Epiphany knew she was going to be late already, and really she was fine with missing half a day talking to Chris and looking at him, but that’s hard to justify to your boss. He waved as she pulled off. Chuckling after she turned the corner down the street. When she came home that evening, she dropped her shoes outside on the porch and set her purse on the counter. A knock came from the door.

“Hello?” Epiphany asked before unlocking the door. You can’t be too careful.

“Hey, It’s Chris.” Surprised, she unlocked and opened the door to find him wearing a red tank-top and a different pair of shorts. He held an insulated cup that was a deep purple. “They didn’t have blue at the store.”

The nurse let out and audible “Aahh…!” Taking the cup from Chris and looking it over. “No, no, no! This is great! You really didn’t have to!” She smiled from ear to ear. Elated that he actually did buy her one. She meant to stop on the way home, but she needed gas and it was in the opposite direction. Waiting through traffic when she wanted to go home and relax was not an option for her today.

Chris gave a sly smile, “Glad you like it. I was worried you had already gotten one today. I told you I was going to grab you one.” It was the most expressive he had seen her. He enjoyed the fact that he had brought it out of her. This morning wasn’t a loss after all, he worried that she wasn’t going come out of the house in order to avoid him. A bit extreme, but he’s allowed to have anxieties too.

“I know, but you didn’t have to. Thank you Chris.” Epiphany held her cup close and waved as he left, looking back at her. He maybe should have asked to come in, but she did just get home. There will be another chance later.

With the dishes washed, Chris got some more water and drank half the glass. She hadn’t asked him why he’s in her house. She hadn’t told him to get out either. Maybe she was trying to figure out how to say it politely. The silence was bothering him though.

“Epiphany. You don’t have a problem with me in your house?”

“No. I would have said so if I did. Why did you come in though?”

“To see if you would let me come in. You didn’t the last time.” Chris faced her leaning on the counter.

“When you brought me the cup two weeks ago? I had just gotten home and it was a surprise. Plus you walked away. Did you want to stay today?” She asked, pushing her glasses up on her face. Leaning on her left foot, her right heel was bothering her again. It had been off and on. Annoying pain, nothing major.

Watching her, he thought of something. “Can I touch you Epiphany?” He was looking at her foot, sometimes watching her walk in the morning and when getting out of the car, he would notice a slight limp that she would straighten up after a few steps.

“Where would you want to touch me?” The question came out as a reflex. Epiphany was very comfortable asking questions. The only dumb question is the one you don’t ask. She remembered her mother always telling her. That and she really wanted to know where he was going with this. She wearing her yellow valkyrie t-shirt along with some black shorts not quite to the middle of her thigh because they had rode up between her legs due to her legs rubbing together. No thigh gap there.

The boston cream walked over and touched her cheek, “Well, your cheek now. But in a few, your legs and feet. Your right one bothers you doesn’t it?” He reached to touch her arm, but it violated what he just said and he drew his hand back. She grabbed his hand, holding it between them.

“You can touch me Chris, but two things.” A grin slinked across her face.

“You’re not going to say I can’t kiss you are you? That would suck for me and honestly I think for you too.” He raised the hand that Epiphany held and turned it around, kissing the back of her hand. “Tell me what you want from me. You’ve been watching me for months you know. Now you have me watching you.” He admitted, closing the gap between them as his hand grazed her breasts under her shirt. Her hand touched his chest.

“Is that why I haven’t seen women leaving your house lately?” The nurse let a sigh escape as his lips touched her hand. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “If we’re going to do this, I don’t want to be one of those women. Are you okay with that?” Chris didn’t answer, he just smiled and let go of her hand. “So is that your answer?” She asked, he still didn’t answer. He crouched down and grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her up and putting her legs around him. Epiphany held onto his broad shoulders out of fear and concern. She yelped and heard him laugh. 

“What’s your second thing Epiphany? Also, where’s your bedroom lady?” He barked as she pointed up the stairs. He started toward them walking slow but sure.

“P-Put me down! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“I wouldn’t have picked you up if I didn’t think I would be able to do it.” Halfway up the stairs, he lifted her up a bit as she was slipping and then made it to the top of the stairs, she pointed to the right and he made his way to her bedroom, she flipped the light on as he gently set her on the bed. Epiphany sat herself up on her elbows as he slowly took his white shirt off and his shorts, exposing both boxers and his well-endowed hardness.

“Chris are you okay?!” She asked about to sit all the way up on the bed but he stopped her, lifting her left leg and tracing his finger from the arch of her foot to her mid-thigh. A staggered breath escaped her lips as he climbed on the bed, kissing her calf. 

“What was the second thing Epiphany? You said there were two. Also, I did come with a condom, just in case I wasn’t misreading things.” He licked his lips and used his teeth to nibble at the fat next to her knee. As one hand held her ankle, another squeezed her thigh, feeling its thickness. It was something he hadn’t quite worked with before, but given moan she let out, Chris was motivated to learn her body. 

“N-Nothing, let me take my shorts off.” She grunted. This wasn’t at all how she pictured. She thought he would be a lot rougher with her. It threw her off as she shimmied her shorts off to expose her space-themed black boyshort panties with red-lace trim. At least they did have a hint of femininity about them. She was about to remove those too when he stopped her, holding her panties for her. “Wait, what?” 

“Not yet. I need to see more of you Epiphany. Your shirt too.” Chris commanded, releasing her leg and setting it down. He straddled her right leg and tugged at the hem of her shirt. “We’re going to explore each other.” This time she held onto her shirt, shaking her head. “Why?” He asked, a bit taken aback.

Embarrassed to say to say it, she leaned on his shoulder, “You’re going to leave. I’ll join those women you’ve been with once or not at all. It’s just rolls. Let’s just enjoy this and each other alright?”  
Understanding what her concern was, he kissed her forehead and then pecked her lips. The handyman then slinked away from her before quickly lifting up her shirt and sliding his head under it. This forced Epiphany on her back and before she could grab his head, he was able to catch her hands and hold them. “You’ve got some hair on your belly too like me. At least not I know I don’t need to wax or anything. The stretch marks are a given due to your size but I’m not really seeing anything weird enough to make me leave like a third boob.”

Epiphany was so pissed how could he just do that?! Why the hell did she just think he wasn’t forceful?! He’s doing the carrot and the stick on her!! “Dammit Chris! Get from under there!” She yelled, but then his beard rubbed her belly and she started to laugh and wiggle away from him. “Stop! It tickles! You’re horrible!” She wiggled the further his head went up her abdomen, reaching her bra which she was wearing a padded red lace bra, not that her breasts weren’t big enough already, but the padding did help her nipples not be poking through shirts and sweaters while watching her neighbor. Lips were felt at the top of her belly and then air rushed over her breasts. “Chris, did you just pull it off?!” She yelled as he head poked through the top hole in her shirt where her head already was. His teeth let go of her bra since it had already been pulled up. His lips found hers again. They lingered, but he wouldn't force a deeper kiss on her.

“Yes I did. Not leaving, in fact, I have work to do. What do you want me to start on first?” Chris’ lips parted from hers but that's not what she wanted. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it toward her, deepening their kiss. His eyebrows arched, but he moaned into the lip lock, parting his lips to touch his tongue to hers. Her other hand traced the two moles on his neck, pressing her full lips into his. Epiphany laid her head back, departing from his plump lips and cursed him, “You’re a seductive man and I really dislike it. Start with my breasts.” She ordered, sitting up as Chris sat up with her to allow room for her to do so. The nurse removed her shirt and bra quickly, then covered up her midsection, leaving her breasts exposed. Chris blinked, she was dead ass serious about him not looking at all of her body while they were in this act. 

“Apparently, I’m not as seductive as you think I am since I can’t convince you to remove all your clothing above the waist.” He cocked his head to the side and gave her a small smile, reaching for a piece of her hair that had come undone from her bun.

“I just...I want to keep it on so just let me. Okay?” The chef cleared her throat and looked at Chris’ expression. She couldn’t quite understand it. He wasn’t angry nor did he seem disappointed. He did not move toward her breasts as she ordered, instead he moved back toward her leg, taking hold of her right one and laying it across his lap. “You don’t listen.” She pouted, laying on her back and exhaling a deep breath she had been holding onto. This took a turn. Where were things going to go now?

The bearded man massaged her right calf, kneading his fingers into her fat and muscle. A soft "Mmmmm…" was heard from the nurse, feeling her leg relax, he continued to use his large dexterous hands to squeeze her leg. Epiphany felt herself stirring with her body heat, but just took longer breaths, biting her lips. Chris grinned while moving to the side of her leg so that he was positioned in between her legs. His hands moved from her right calf to one on each of her thighs, spreading the nurse's legs, but still kneading them. 

"Where's the condom magic fingers?"

"Are you ready for that? You still haven't removed your shirt Epiphany. Since you won't the trade off will be…"

"Will be nothing. You're not going to keep playing with me. I want you to fuck me Evans." Epiphany stated boldly looking up at him. "I need you to, otherwise we can do the word song and dance later."

"Well shit. Yes Ma'am." He chuckled and stopped massaging her thighs. Sliding off the bed, the boxers clad man removed his underwear and applied the rubber to his cock, making sure to leave a little space at the end but that is covered his entire shaft down to the base. Epiphany watched him closely, paying special attention to his perfectly round and perky ass. She knew that at some point she was going to grab a handful of one of those cheeks, if not both. Turning around, he put his hands on his hips and smiled with seemingly all his teeth. "Fuck you I shall Epiphany my dear. Then we'll chat."

"Chris, I shouldn't be able to chat afterward." The chef licked her lips, lifting her bottom off the bed and was able to slide her panties down to her knees before he hopped on the bed and yanked her panties off. The handyman raised her right leg and pointed it toward the wall, causing her outer vaginal lips to spread, with his other hand, he parted her inner ones, grabbing the shaft of his penis and inserting himself inside of her. "Dammit Chris!!!" The woman cried, more at herself than him, she was getting what she asked for. He then lowered her leg as his hips moved forward deepening his stroke.

"Don't get mad yet hazelnut, we're only getting started." He smiled and leaned over her body, kissing each of her breasts, running his tongue over her dark nipples before pulling her up and setting her in his lap. His cock was now at a seventy degree angle inside of her, the scream she let out as she took hold of his shoulders made his penis throb as did the contraction of her moist canal. "Epiphany." He cooed in her ear, repeating her name three times. The moans were constant, but simmered as he caught her attention.

"Saying my name like that….What is it?" She kept it short, she could speak much, she had an orgasm from the change of position. She didn't remember when she had one that intense.

"I'm fine. I know you were worried. Are you alright? You're pretty sensitive. I'm going to start. Let me know if you're not." He started rocking slowly, no deep thrusts yet. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but it seems whatever experience she did have didn't match the language she used before. It could be she had been with some lazy guys. Not now and not ever, at least for what he would allow. He didn't like the thought of other men being with her. Had she watched them like she did him? Was that why she was so quick to get right to the sex?

"You're...a man with a marshmallow center Chris. Just...enjoy me. I don't think there will be a problem there." She stated, leaning back a bit wincing slightly and smiled and pecked his lips. Her satisfaction usually came second, most times with the aid of her fingers or a few extra pumps. Other times, not at all and she had to pretend like something great had happened when nothing did. Keeping all or most of her clothes on was a give, always in one position and maybe there was some slight foreplay. Already Chris was way ahead of men she had been with before and that before the sex. Now he's concerned about if she' sensitive or not? It's only because his penis is so large. Epiphany spread her legs a bit wider and planted the soles of her feet on the bed, gaining support to move her hips upward and back down. "I am sensitive but it's a good thing." A loud came from her lips as she starting moving her hips faster, she grabbed a handful of his hair, holding on right. She used his head and his should as anchors to ride his rigid sweltering flesh. The bearded man groaned, feeling himself throb more as his hands moved from her soft back to her even softer ass, cupping a cheek in each hand and lifting it when she pulled her hips up, then he slammed his pelvis into hers as her saturated cavern drew his shaft further in. Chris thrusted into Epiphany rapidly and she was soon unable to keep up with his pace. Sucking her clavicle, he then leaned back so she fell on top of him, his penis slipped out of her which caused a pop sound and he laughed kissing her shoulder then lips as she panted, gasping for breath. It looked as if she was going to say something but he dove his penis inside of her, hungry for her to milk more of him. The compression from her walls her so strong, he thought his cock might break. Epiphany screamed his name as his began again, one hand holding onto her ass, the other started rolling her nipple between his index finger and thumb. The nurse's tongue hung from her mouth slightly as her screams transitioned back to moans, his pace slowed to create longer and more forceful thrusts. The screaming came back and he tipped his head to suckle her tongue, she tried to move her head away from him, but his hand left her nipple and seized her bun, pulling it back toward him. 

It was all too much, why did she ask the herculean man to fuck her? Who was she to ask this? She's ruined. How can she be with someone else after this? He's sucking on her tongue! She felt her nipples became harder when he did it and her dripping flower gushed even more love dew. When she did fall asleep, would she wake up? Say they do become friends with benefits, she wouldn't want him with other women. Doing these things with other women. It would shatter her heart. Epiphany figured she built an image of him in her mind that doesn't exist. She would think about it later if he actually stayed over.

Chris claimed her lips as she screamed into their kiss. The sucking of her tongue continued until she pulled away from him gulping for air, he felt her become tighter and it held for a few seconds, he knew then to grab her by both of her buttocks and rolled her over onto her back, pulling her legs up by the knees and initiating rapid deep thrusts. Epiphany's hands reached up as his eyes focused on hers, that tongue was back out as she screamed her back arched. Chris felt his throbbing stop as his thick milk expanded inside of her. He held her knees up and set them down.

"You saw everything….you sucked my tongue…" She panted. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her belly before pulling out of her.

"I did. Do you hate me? You're not asleep yet so we can't talk now right?" He grinned sliding next to her and covering them both up.

"We can talk. I have no idea….what about. What do you want to talk to me about?" Epiphany asked genuinely, what do guys wanna talk about after sex, sports? She knew kinda how they worked. She curled into his chest, looking right at the quote in some Arabic looking language. She wasn't sure.

"Goofball. I want to get to know you. I assume we're going to be spending time out of bed right? You want to go see a movie? I'll check what movies are out. Also, why always Boston Cremes?" He asked. Finally able to ask questions he wanted answers to. Well mainly the second one, the first one was a date idea. When was the last time he went on a date? It's been hook-ups. He was pretty sure movies were a safe bet.

Epiphany laughed as she cradled herself against his bicep, his heart was beating a little fast. "I'll tell you when I wake up Chris...I can't…" She drifted off to sleep. Never that fast, but considering the afternoon went, she felt she deserved some sleep. Chris kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her as they slept for a few hours into the early evening.

When Epiphany awoke, her forehead was tickled by hair, but not hers. It was Chris' beard. He was still holding her in bed, the sun was setting and she noticed up close how long his eyelashes were. She snickered, "Cute moles, long eyelashes, lips that aren't pencils...I question my sanity." She grabbed her phone of the night stand and snapped a few pictures, then lifted up the covers and snapped a few pictures of his abs and his flaccid but thick member. Chris grinned and took her phone taking some pictures of Epiphany in the same manner and sent the to himself. 

"Turnabout is fair play!" He hopped out of bed as she sat up to give chase but a sharp pain made her stay seated on the side of the bed. Chris made it to the doorway but his wide smile disappeared as he set the phone on her desk and kneeled in front of her. "I told you to let me know of you're not okay. Shit." He cursed. He shouldn't have listened to her and been gentler but the sensations of her body spurred him out of reason.

Epiphany took a few deep breaths and the pain lessened. She didn't think it would be that bad, but she also didn't anticipate him to be so large. "You are your huge penis, but I'll be okay. I just might stay in bed for a bit though." She patted his head and turned to get back in bed but Chris lifted her legs and tucked her in, then hopped on the other side. 

"Since it's my fault, I'll stay with you. Besides, we'll be able to chat." He grinned at her eye roll.

"I'll see pretty much any movie except horror and straight romance. It needs to be a good rom-com. I like Marvel, DC, anime, some sci-fi. Disney and...I think that covers it. You're from Boston, Boston Cremes are delicious and I felt at the time is was a socially appropriate way to leer at my sexy neighbor." Epiphany watched the ceiling as she spoke. He did say he wanted to know, now he did. Hearing it out loud, it was really creepy. It's a precursor to a Criminal Minds episode.

A hand traced her jawline, she looked over at his expression. Soft and attentive. He seemed please but she didn't understand why. "I feel Boston is well represented through myself and the Boston Creme. I accept this nickname. I should have come over a lot sooner." He kissed her shoulder and put an arm around her belly laying his head on one of her breasts. The nurse giggled his his beard tickled her skin. "We're going to have to have pancakes again and watch 'The Little Mermaid' together." 

Her hand found its was over his on her belly as she kissed his forehead. "Only if we can watch 'Mulan' and 'The Beauty and The Beast' too. Did you want a different flavor of pancakes?" She asked, the pain was a distant memory at this point, a different warmth was taking over, she felt so full.

"Banana was delicious. We can have it again if you don't mind. I'll buy you some of that fancy coffee. Which brand is it Hazelnut?"

"Oh my gosh Chris. It's chicory. The Cafe du Monde coffee. That's the smell from my cup when it fell." Her belly jiggled as she laughed.

"I'm not calling you chicory. Hazelnut sounds better and describes your nipples now that I've seen them. When do you want to watch the movie?" He asked excitedly, he looked like she had promised to take him to a theme park. His eyes seemed to dance.

"Fine Boston Creame. In a few, let me get up and get a robe on."

"Are you okay to do that?"

"Yes, I was sore, not broken." She sighed, "Not that I didn't put it past you hercules." She muttered under her breath, sitting up slowly and went over to her closet getting out her fuzzy gray owl robe.

Chris put his boxers, pants and shirt on and escorted Epiphany downstairs where he was introduced to her collection of Disney, Marvel and anime DVDs. They were organized by genre. She grabbed 'The Little Mermaid' and popped it in. Chris stood staring at the collection. "Not going home. Hercules will put his stuff in the guest room. We're watching at least three of these."

Epiphany plopped down on the couch as Chris joined her and set her legs up on his lap. She tried to set them back down but he held them up there. "Relax. I'm not going to spread them during the movie. Not until you tell me you're not in pain."

She looked over at him and smiled and her gently rubbed her thigh. It wasn't sensual like before, just barely grazing her skin. He could be dastardly rough to the point of ecstasy but soft and like a big muscled kid. Plus he was able to pick her up, twice, she didn't think that would happen.

"Don't worry Hercules. Hazelnut will be fine. I just have to adjust to you is all. Let's enjoy."

The pair started the movie with the opening credits rolling on their relationship.


End file.
